


Death of a Genius (Or, Resurrection of a Man)

by jokeannnne



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Mozart lives!, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeannnne/pseuds/jokeannnne
Summary: "If Mozart traded his musical talent for a chance to live again. "A rough draft of a small scene, written on a whim, in an attempt to vomit something out of my shallow, unproductive life.





	Death of a Genius (Or, Resurrection of a Man)

“With no more music to write, no emperor to compose for, all I can do is love you. And I do love you, Antonio.”

 

And get drunk, and gamble, and try to fly on your whims to see how far they take you, without the least concern for the trouble you will cause afterwards, thought Salieri. His instinct told him that this is not some kind of a joke, but how could it be anything else? 

 

Salieri tried to answer as dryly as he could, ignoring the part of his heart that already started to tremble: “You mock me, Maestro.” 

 

“Yet I assure you, Antonio, it is not mockery, but the truth. How is it that you seem never to believe the words I speak? I did not trade my talent for mere mortal years. Yes, I treasured every mortal breath I breathed, and rues that it ended too swiftly. But is not the house of the Lord a better place to call home? Is there not eternal life to follow, after I shuffle off this sickly, mortal coil? I traded my talents to come back, true, but it is not this world that I long for, but for you. It is not this world I willingly come back to, but to you. To you I come, Antonio! To you, and only you. I will willingly live and die again, I will give up music, or anything else for that matter. I love you, don’t you see? I love you as much as I love life itself—maybe more. Is this not enough? Am I not worthy of your love, now that I am but a incompetent musician? Am I no longer a fitted acquaintance to your lordship, now that I can compose no longer? Do you love the genius, and not the man?” Mozart's voice rose as he spoke. He was shaking slightly by the end, overcame with the wave of emotions. Salieri stood where he was, frozen, as those waves hit him also, swallowing him whole. 

 

“You look as if you are stuck with terror, Maestro Salieri.” Mozart curled his lips into a sad smile, his voice barely a whisper now: “Yet I am the more deceived.” He paused for a moment longer, then continued on with a merrier tone: “Forgive me, Maestro, if I had asked for something which you cannot give. If it be so, I beg you speak, and let me be an idiot no more.”

 

Salieri wanted to avert his eyes, wanted to find an excuse to leave, but Mozart unyieldingly held on, as if they are competing for some kind of staring contest championship. Something within Mozart's eyes held Salieri captive, held him so he couldn't turn away, couldn't work up some clever one-liner to break the tension. The fire in Mozart's eyes held Salieri in his place. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart has always been a genius with burning eyes— the bright, amber flames shall warm whoever that is willing to stare into them. But as the silence drag on, the flames were slowly fading. 

 

Only once before did Salieri see those flames go off: upon Mozart’s deathbed. 

 

Could it be that Salieri is the sole cause of his suffering now? But how? How can Mozart love him? How can ANYONE love him—love him so willingly and with so much pure determination, as if all of humanity depends upon it?

 

How can Salieri ever be deserving of this love? 

 

Yet, Mozart claims to love Salieri, and Salieri desperately wanted to believe him.

 

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, meaning to expand it into a fuller plot (it's actually something I did think through and am quite excited about). Unfortunately I never got time to do the full thing, so here it is. I hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable :)
> 
> I also don't usually write in English, so I apologize for any mistakes in the writing. Any feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
